


Of Sprains and Super Strength

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy sprains his ankle on patrol. Kaldur decides to carry him the rest of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sprains and Super Strength

"It’s a sprain," Roy said, limping. "Just a sprain."

"It looks quite painful," Kaldur noted.

Green eyes scanned over Roy’s body for signs of any other injury Roy might be pretending wasn’t a big deal. He always did it. Oh, it’s just a bullet, just a broken arm, just a second degree burn, he’d had worse.

As if Roy was the one with dense skin and super strength. Thick skin, thick skull, maybe. But it didn’t make him invincible. It didn’t mean he could walk away from the same things Kaldur could.

"I had worse."

  
There it was. It Kaldur wasn’t so concerned, he would have laughed.

"I do not believe you should be walking if your ankle is sprained."

"I’m fine."

"I could carry you, if you’d like."

Roy stared in disbelief.

"No, you couldn’t."

"I could," Kaldur said, "and I will if you would like me to."

"You could not, and you will not if I do not like you to."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. The way Roy spoke could be confusing sometimes. Translation error, he always said. Kaldur thought he understood that. He said things that sounded one way in his mind, in Atlantean, that never came out the way he thought it should. Roy always knew what he meant, though. It worked both ways.

Kaldur also knew that Roy was a prideful dumbass who wouldn’t ask for help unless his kidneys were hanging out.

Roy took another step and bit back a hiss. With the adrenaline wearing off, it was starting to hurt. Goddamn stupid bad landing.

"Listen, man. I’m fine. I don’t need you to carry me. Besides, I’m not as light as you think I - bitch! - am."

"Do you think I am not strong enough?"

"Isn’t that what I just said? What are you- Kaldur!"

Roy flailed, grabbing at Kaldur’s shoulders as the ground disappeared from underneath his feet.

“Kaldur! Put me down! Don’t drop- Jackass! You are a jackass!”

Kaldur laughed and kissed Roy’s forehead, earning a pout that he wouldn’t call cute if he wanted to have sex tonight - or any night until Roy decided their collection of toys wasn’t doing it. Kaldur could hide them, he thought. But Roy wouldn’t like that.

Roy’s arms wrapped tightly around Kaldur’s neck. There was no way Kaldur would drop him- would actually drop him, the jackass.

"I would never do such a thing."

And he didn’t, not until they reached the bedroom. He dropped Roy onto the bed, mostly gently. Roy huffed, scowling up at him.

Kaldur curled up around Roy, stroking his hair.

"Do you need anything, my love?"

Roy smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into him.

"I love it when you call me that. I just need you."

"I am fine with that."

"And to never carry me ever again."

"I am less fine with that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
